Goodbye Kaguraneechan
by Ryouki's Slave
Summary: See true love as it began. The truth behind Kyou and Kagura's relationship as children and why they fell apart. not oneshot
1. First for Everything

**Disclaimer: No I own none of these yummy characters, particually Kyou-kun (sobs)**

**Kyou: Oh please...**

**Hey everyone who does not know. I had to change my account, so now I have to repost all my chapters. I will post all original reviews. ( only those on my honor)**

**Anyways...this is my most recent K+K story-**

**Everyone: WHICH YOU NEED TO UPDATE!**

**RS-Gomen nasai, I want to see the big incident about KK's younger lives in book 12 before I continue for proper reference..so I don't start writing it one way,read the book, and change my ideas. Make sense? Nod if you understand...neck aerobics...very good.. **

**OK Voila!**

**Good-Bye Kagura-neechan**

**Chapter One**  
_There's A First For Everything_

It was a rare sunny day for early spring. The sun radiated warmth as a balmy breeze meandered throughout the park by my house. I was in such a state of bliss that any seven-year old would be in; Okaa-chan had finally let me out to play. Such treats were a rarity for me; she's always so overprotective of me, constantly checking on my beads lest they slip off and reveal my true form. My other self is truly abominable; there is only one word for something so repulsing…a monster. Still my mother would always insist she loved every part of me, like she thought any good mother should. I know it really terrifies her; I just wish she'd admit it. I'd understand; all I want is for us to always stay together.

Suddenly a red bouncy ball came falling from the heavens, sending the sand castle I had been laboring over for so long crashing down to from whence it came.

"M-my sand castle!" I blinked in surprise.

"Oh no! Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to knock it down!" an angelic voice cried.

I turned to face the speaker only to be overwhelmed with the soft scent of wild flowers and two orbs resembling the color of the sky before a storm. She was a young girl who looked a couple years older than me. She had a petite figure with porcelain skin, most of which was hidden beneath a yellow sundress. Her hair glistened, the color of fertile earth.

'She's so kawaii!' I thought, my cheeks tinting pink.

"Eh, do you feel okay?" she asked, slipping her silky hand onto my forehead. "Because you look a little flushed." Her kawaii face scrunched slightly in concern.

My cheeks blazed as I jerked back. "Of course I'm fine," I snapped.

"Oh …ok. I'm Sohma Kagura. What's your name?" she said, smiling warmly.

I hesitated. "Sohma…Sohma Kyou."

Her delicate face paled. "So you're the…I wondered about your hair…It's the color of the neko, isn't it?" her voice wavered as she spoke.

I flinched. "Yeah. So what now? Are you going to run away like everyone else? Go ahead… I- what did I do to deserve this?" I pursed my lips tightly so that tears of well-known disappointment wouldn't squeeze out of my eyes.

She paused before shaking her head, "Nothing…you've done nothing wrong. Grownups - they say such mean things sometimes, but you're not like they say. I don't think you're a …monster anymore than the rest of us suffering from this curse. You aren't any different from me, so why should you be alone? I don't care what they say; I just want you to be my friend." She smiled at me with something I've never seen before…acceptance.

I blinked at her vehemence. "How do you know about the curse? Are you one of the cursed animals too? Which one?" I questioned curiously.

She laughed heartily, "Kyou-chan, haven't you ever heard of curiosity killing the neko?" She then wilted a bit "I'm the inoshishi. It's so pathetic and stupid; it would shame even a boy!" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

'Oh no; what did I do now?' I hate seeing girls cry.

"O-oi, it's better than me!" I tried to joke.

She sniffled; "I guess that's true…" She smiled a bit, but only briefly. "B-but still all the kids make fun of me and play mean tricks on me, because I'm so…different. I've never had any real friends!" With that, a few sobs escaped her.

I panicked 'Nonononono!'

"Then why don't I be your friend? Just please stop crying!" I begged.

The tears stopped "Honto?"

I scratched my head "Uh…sure."

Her eyes sparkled with bliss and the next thing I knew, I was wrapped tightly in her arms.

"N-nani?" I exclaimed only to be squeezed tighter.

It was a completely new sensation to be enveloped in such warmth and acceptance. I sighed and every muscle in my body relaxed as I hugged her back, hearing her heart steadily beat against mine.

'So this is what a real hug feels like…'

I think it was the first time anyone's really ever hugged me. My father was always disgusted with me and Okaa-chan can't hug me, because of this stupid curse. As for everyone else…well they hate me, too - or so I thought, until I met Kagura.

She finally released me with a sheepish smile." Gomen; I guess I got really excited. I do that a lot."

I finally cracked a grin, "I don't mind. I kind of liked it."

"Okey-dokey, then what do you say we fix your sand castle…friend?" she offered, adding the last word tentatively.

My grin grew wider. " I say you need a shovel!" I replied, handing her my spare one.

We learned a lot about each other while rebuilding it. It turned out she lived near the park too, just past the hill beside it.

"So Kyou-chan, are you an only child?" Kagura asked while trimming the edges of the castle.

"Hai, are you?" I fired back.

"Hai, but I wish I had a brother or sister." She sighed.

"I did too, but I already got my wish, Kagura-nee-chan? " I tested.

She beamed with elation. "Then I did too!"

Suddenly, we heard a voice in the distance. Kagura stood up, brushing the sand off her legs. "I gotta go; Okaa-chan's calling." With that, she began heading home.

"Matte!" I cried. I had finally found a friend and now she too was leaving me.

"Kyou no baka!" she teased, "I'll be back! See you tomorrow, Kyou-chan?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Hai; tomorrow. Sayonara!" I waved, inwardly exhaling with relief.

"Bye-bye Kyou-chan! " She waved back before running home.

I was studying the magnificent (or so I thought) castle we had made together, before I heard Okaa-chan calling me for dinner.

"I'm coming Okaa-chan!" I answered, flashing our castle one more glance before heading homewards.

**Sooo.. what did you all think? please send me review and tell me and if you want to flame me...well just tell me why. Criticism is a building block for a good story!**

**RS signing off!**


	2. Making Plans

**Disclaimer: Oh how I grow tired and heartbroken of saying this...but I do not own Kyou-kun or anyone else in this story...**

**Well on with the story...**

**Chapter 2**  
_Making Plans_

"Tadaima!" I called breathlessly, opening the front door and reaching down to remove my shoes and place them in the foyer.

It only took seconds for Okaa-chan to enter the room with a beaming smile. She stooped down, helping me unzip my spring jacket after first checking to make sure my beads were in place. I couldn't help but inwardly sigh at this repetitive action. Once my jacket was off, she turned to hang it in the closet. "So sweetie, how did things go in the park today?" she asked, and then paused before adding, "Did you meet anyone there?"

I hesitated; this was the same thing she asked every time I went out. Shame would always burn inside me each time as I was forced to say " No." or worse, when I did meet someone and they shrank away like I had some contagious disease. But I didn't tell Okaa-chan about those times… Still, that was not the case today, but I had no idea what to say.

"Hai Okaa-chan, I met a girl." I finally answered reluctantly before pausing to hear her response.

Her body went rigid as she froze. "I see…this girl, what did she say to you?" she asked with worry in her voice.

I blinked; why would she be worried? "Well, she accidentally knocked down my sand castle," I choked out nervously.

Okaa-chan had long since hung my jacket, but she still stood at the closet, facing away from me. "Oh," was all she muttered.

"D-demo she was really sorry and helped me fix it! She's a Sohma too! Kagura Sohma. She's a member of the zodiac too, Okaa-san- she's the boar and she's really nice and-and …" I stammered. I knew I must have said something to make Okaa-chan sad somehow and I hate making her sad!

"She sounds like a nice girl. Does she know about you being the neko?" her voice didn't sound so sad anymore as much as hopeful?

"Hai, she knows, demo she said she doesn't care. She wants to be **my** friend, Okaa-chan!" I couldn't help but beam with pride as I said this. Despite who I was, despite the loathsome destiny that hung onto my heart, there was someone else who didn't care. Someone wanted to be my friend.

Okaa-chan finally faced me with tears glistening in her eyes, diminished by a wide smile. She reached down and placed a kiss on my forehead as one tear trickled down and landed on my nose. "I'm so glad to hear you've made a friend, sweetie! I told you someone else would see what I see, what a darling boy you are my son, didn't I?" she murmured, her throat choked with emotion.

"Hai, Okaa-chan, you did," I whispered, not wanting to ruin this precious moment.

She then stood up, gently ruffling my hair before remarking cheerily "I think we'd best eat before supper gets cold. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

I shook my head vehemently and she laughed, telling me to go wash up. I ran eagerly, washing my hands so quickly that a few droplets of water made their way to my pants as I rushed to sit at the table. Moments later, I was soon rewarded with a steaming plate of rice and codfish, which I immediately began wolfing down to Okaa-chan's dismay.

"Slow down, Kyou-chan, or you'll choke!" she reprimanded, but with a bemused grin.

"Iie, I won't!" I joked. I treasured these light-hearted moments together.

"Ano, Okaa-chan…" I began.

"Hai, Kyou-chan?" She nodded implying for me to continue.

"Do you think I could play with Kagura-neechan tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at my choice of suffix, but she considered the idea. " I don't know sweetie; it's supposed to be cloudy and chilly tomorrow." She sighed.

My chopsticks clattered against my plate. "Demo, I…" I trailed off in disappointment.

"Perhaps she could come here tomorrow? " She suggested, seeing my crestfallen face.

"Honto?" I perked up.

"Sure. I'd like to meet this 'Kagura-neechan' myself." She winked "I'll call her house after dinner."

"Hurray!" I cheered before picking up my chopsticks and resuming shoveling food in my mouth, only once more to be reprimanded half-heartedly.

True to her promise, Okaa-chan looked up Kagura's number in the phonebook and began dialing the phone in the hallway, right outside where I was supposed to be washing the dining room table. Stealthily, or so I thought, I crept over and placed my ear against the shoji door and listened as the phone began to ring.

"Ah, hello, this is Sohma Sakuya, is this Kagura's mother?" she asked "No, impossible! Kiri-chan? It's been a long time, like what 10 years? How are you doing?"

I blinked in surprise as I heard Okaa-chan begin chattering aimlessly. It didn't make sense. They talked about random things and I zoned out until I heard Okaa-chan say:

"Well, I was wondering if you both would like to come over tomorrow and catch up on old times and maybe some lunch. Hmmm, are you sure? I'd hate to impose anything on you. Well alright, we'll be there tomorrow at noon. All right? I'll let you go now."

Once more I felt confused. What had just happened? Then I heard Okaa-chan's footsteps heading back towards the dining room and I quickly scrambled back toward the table.

Unfortunately, she caught me before I made it 'Kyou Sohma, just what do you think you're doing, young man? You weren't eavesdropping, now were you?" she accused mirthfully.

"I –I didn't mean to- I was just…" I tried to lie, but my efforts proved futile.

"I can understand why you did it, demo Kyou-chan, it's rude to pry into things people want to keep private. I don't want my boy to grow up brash and rude, now do you?" she lectured.

"Iie, Okaa-chan, I won't do it again. Still what did she say? Why'd you call her Kiri-chan? Do you know her?" I asked her without pausing.

Okaa-chan laughed heartily before answering. "Slow down! Kiri-chan was a friend of mine during elementary school and junior high. Her family was transferred to America right before high school and we lost touch after that. She told me that after she finished high school, her family transferred back where she went to college and met Aritomo Sohma. She married him years later and they had Kagura. Heh, I guess we always did have a similar taste in boys." She grinned to my puzzlement.

"Taste in guys? Did you lick them or something? Is a girl going to try and 'taste' me too someday?" I asked innocently.

With that Okaa-chan bit her lip and her shoulders started shaking. Did I make her cry? Then why is she smiling? Confusement bubbled around me.

Moments later she stopped and ruffled my hair "Iie sweetie, it's just a saying. Girls don't really taste boys; at least not any that I know of."

"Oh, ok…" I couldn't help but feel slightly foolish "So is Kagura-neechan coming?"

"Iie, we're going to their house instead for the afternoon. Now come on, it's time to get ready for bed before-before it gets too late."

She caught herself, but I know she meant to say, "Before you father gets home." Otou-san can't stand me. He can't stand that he fathered a _monster._ He always works late and leaves early so he never has to look at me, but I see him sometimes. Sometimes when I can't sleep, I peep through the crack of my door and I see Otou-san and Okaa-chan talking, laughing, and cuddling. They seemed to define love, a love I wished to belong to, but was cast from. How could this man who seems so loving and warm, reject his own son, his very blood, so completely? I pondered this as Okaa-chan steered me towards the bathroom for my evening bath. I always hated it, but suddenly I wasn't in the mood to argue tonight. Okaa-chan seemed to notice, but decided not to say anything. I allowed my mind to flow as I entered the tub watching the water run from the facet.

Otou-san…he thinks I'm only a monster, not even human. I sighed remembering one night two years ago. That night I woke waking up to the sound of my parents' fighting and yelling, which was common at the time.

_(Flashback)_

"Sakuya, that monster is not my son! Satan himself spawned him, not me. I refuse to as much as glance at that hideous bastard!" Otou-san yelled, making me cringe under the covers.

"How dare you, Rei! How the hell do you think I feel? I carried that child in my very womb for months! I labored for hours giving birth to him, not you! Yet I cannot even embrace him! I can't even hug my own son, my only child, Rei!" Okaa-chan's voice rose to a hysterical level as she began sobbing.

"That beast is not your son, Sakuya!" Otou-san hissed.

"K-Kyou is my son and yours; I would never sleep with any other man! He's no beast; his fate is not his fault. You know that! Oh, Kami-sama, how could you put the only child you'll allow me to have through this?" she wailed.

"What do you mean, Sakuya? We can always have another, can't we?" Otou-san's voice rose.

"No, Hatori-kun said it's just not possible," she sobbed.

Otou-san began to sob too in despair. Tears streamed down my face "Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai, Okaa-chan, Otou-san. Gomen nasai! Please…Please don't cry," I whimpered, trying to rock myself to sleep…

(End Flashback)

"Kyou, time to get out now." Okaa-chan called, handing me a towel. I sighed; after that night Otou-san started avoiding me and everything seemed to be fixed…except me.

Okaa-chan led me to my room and handed me my pajamas. She usually read me a story, but there wasn't time tonight. Otou-san would be home soon.

"I love you, Kyou-chan." She kissed my forehead after tucking me in.

"I love you, too." I whispered as she closed the door.

Then I turned over on my side, facing away from the door.

'Does she really love me?' I wondered. She always says she does, she always protects me, but does she really love me? Her voice sounds so empty when she says those words to me, as if they're washed out, without meaning. Perhaps she really believes that I am a monster like everyone else thinks? I sat up and faced the mirror on my wall. I studied my face, my hands, and a scrape on my elbow. Do monsters bleed red blood, I wonder? Am I really a monster? My only responses were two ruby eyes glowing in my dark reflection.

**Gosh that was dark. I wrote this right after my boyfriend and I had broken up so I wasn't too happy.**

**So what'd you all think? Too angsty? Not enough? Some chapters will be lighter and perhaps a little comical as young kids are. I will warn you, there will be no happy ending though... On the other hand if you all love happy endings like I do. I might write a sequel with a happy ending.**

**Rs- signing off.**


End file.
